1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices because LCD devices have better display qualities and are thinner and lighter than CRT devices. A tilt angle of an LCD panel of the LCD device can be adjusted via a typical hinge.
The typical hinge includes a shaft, a first stand, a second stand, a cam, a cam follower, a plurality of flat washers, and a screw. The shaft extends through the first stand, the cam, the cam follower, the second stand, a plurality of flat washers, and engages with the screw. The cam forms a plurality of peaks, and the cam follower defines a plurality of troughs corresponding to the peaks of the cam. The cam is fixed to the first stand, and the cam follower is fixed to the second stand. The first stand is connected to the LCD panel. The cam can rotate together with the first stand, so that the peaks of the cam engage in the valleys of the cam follower, thereby, positioning the LCD panel.
However, the cam and the cam follower are difficult to be machined, because the valleys need to be an appropriate size corresponding to that of the peaks of the cam. Furthermore, a total thickness of the cam and the cam follower along the shaft is large, so a thickness of the typical hinge is also large.
Therefore, a hinge assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.